


Running From Myself

by haunter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunter/pseuds/haunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic can't handle the stress his relationship with Amy gives him, yet he decides to make the biggest commitment of his life. Except when Amy needs him most, Sonic runs like he was born to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running From Myself

The rain seemed to fall faster and faster as the blue hedgehog ran away. It pelted his blue quills like ice daggers, but he disregarded the pain, for he had caused a much greater one for someone else.

Behind him he could still here the calls of his friendly foe, desperately trying to catch up to him. The black hedgehog was almost as fast as Sonic, but given the situation, Sonic ran faster than speed itself. Shadow was no match, even if he was anger-driven.

Sonic had been running for almost an hour now, but his legs still wouldn't stop running. It was getting darker as he ran deeper into the forest, but he knew in his heart that if he stopped now, he would be torn apart by Shadow, and possibly Knuckles, if he was driven enough to follow them.

As the storm went on around them, the storm inside Shadow was just as furious. His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it could pop out at any moment. Shadow's body ran as fast as he could, screaming and growling every now and then. He was struck with such rage; he'd thought he'd never be peaceful again. His mind was racing with graphic images of himself murdering Sonic, yet he still recognized the quick flash of her in his mind.

She would always be there in his mind, until the day he died. Her beautiful face, flawless body, and sweet, sweet voice, would be taunting him for the rest of his days. Although it was a happy image, it was also a constant reminder of what he could never have. But long ago Shadow pushed that want of her away, and accepted the fact that her happiness was what mattered most.

But Sonic had ruined it, and now he was going to pay. Shadow wouldn't let this go, even if Amy could.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU BLUE BASTARD! DON'T THINK YOUR SPEED WILL SAVE YOU!"

Sonic heard this threat, and realized he was going to have to run away forever. He knew once he started that he'd have to get away, but the fact of forever never really dawned on him before. Now that it had, Sonic felt a wave of sadness fall over him.

He'd never see his best bud Tails again. He'd never be able to rough it out with Knuckles and get into pointless fights. He'd also never be able to fight Eggman again, which he'd miss the most. His life was becoming meaningless by the second, and Sonic couldn't think of any other way to fix it.

So he ran on.

He ran on for fear of Shadow; for the embarrassment he had caused himself and Amy; for the shameful accusations he'd face back home. But worst of all, Sonic ran because he didn't know how to settle down.

The minute he stepped onto the altar steps inside the church, Sonic knew it was a mistake. He knew that all the anxiety attacks had been fear of settlement. Sonic mistook his feelings for Amy as love, and asked her to marry him. He loved her, he did…

He thinks he did…

_Did I ever love her..?_  Sonic thought to himself, frantically looking for the answer.

He wanted it to be a yes, but at the same time he wanted it to be a no.

Amy was a sweet girl. She was obsessive at times, but she had a kind heart. Everything about her was beautiful, and any man would love to be able to call her his girlfriend. The way her emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight was enough to make any man fall head over heels for her.

But the idea of settling down…Marriage was a scary thing to the blue hedgehog. He'd never really been that type of person, one to stay in one place for a long period of time.

Hell, he'd even move to different houses every couple of months.

Sonic wasn't a player, or anything of the sorts. He respected women and was a kind and honest man. He had dated two other girls before, one even being a princess. He knew what a relationship was like, and even though he wasn't always into that sort of thing, he found a special place for Amy Rose in his heart.

After a while of running away from her crazy antics, he realized she wasn't too bad after all. Once you accepted being around her, she wasn't as…clingy. She was sweet and compassionate.

Once Sonic asked her to be his girlfriend, she was simply ecstatic. It brought a smile upon his face to know that he could cause someone so much happiness. He played with the idea in his head for quite some time, growing to love the fact of how much he made her happy.

But thinking back on it now, Sonic wasn't sure if he truly loved Amy, or just the attention she gave him. In this hour of honesty, as he ran for his life (or what was left of it), he accepted all the things people said about him and tried to figure out the answers.

People always said Sonic was an attention hog, that all he ever cared about was looking good and being in the limelight. If he played this idea with the idea of Amy Rose giving Sonic her full attention, it did make sense. It made Sonic think.

Fortunately, he had a lot of time to think.

Unfortunately, he really couldn't do anything once he'd figured something out. Even if he did realize his love for Amy was true, how could she ever forgive him? Would she truly say it was okay? Would she accept the fact that he wasn't ready for marriage, after all the planning she'd done?

And there was still the problem with Shadow…

It wasn't a secret anymore that he had feelings for Amy. A few months before Sonic realized his love for her, Shadow worked up enough balls to tell Amy how **he**  felt about story short, Amy was touched with how much Shadow cared, but explained that Sonic was the only man she could ever love, even if he couldn't repay the favor. Shadow was angsty for a while, but soon got over the fact and tried to be Amy's friend, which worked. He still loved her, but understood her feelings for him. Friends seemed to be as good enough as he could get it, so he was content.

That is, until Sonic ran from the altar. That pissed Shadow off so much. A few seconds after Sonic left the church, Shadow was after him like a mad hunter.

Sonic knew Shadow was only upset because of how much he cared for Amy and because Sonic hurt her, obviously, but Sonic still thought he was taking this way too far. Death really wasn't a fair punishment for leaving your fiancée, was it? But then again, it **was** Shadow, who was pretty temperamental.

Sonic lost his train of thought as he noticed the wind was dying down, and the rain was getting less fierce. He could start to make out his surroundings better, although he was still in the forest. He could also hear Shadow far behind him, gaining speed but then losing it quickly. (Shadow used hover skates, which were fast but couldn't always keep a constant speed.)

As the blue hedgehog thought about his past actions, Shadow was still thinking of his future ones.

Thoughts of murder never left his mind; the rage was still storming throughout his body. He'd never thought of the blue hedgehog as a friend, but he'd never thought of him as an enemy either. Up until now, Sonic had just been a nagging pest in Shadow's life. Now, Sonic was the biggest rival Shadow had ever known. If he wasn't going to make Amy happy, and instead just break her heart, then Sonic had no purpose in this life.

Shadow was so overtaken with his emotions he didn't even think of what Amy would do if Shadow killed Sonic. He neglected to rethink his plans, for if he pursued them, he was a shoe in for a lifetime of disgust from the one who he loved most.

However, the one thing Shadow did think, other than murdering Sonic, was leaving Sonic out to rot in the world and going to comfort Amy. He knew Sonic would be too afraid to show his face back in town, and he knew Amy would be very confused and heartbroken. He was slightly ashamed for thinking of taking advantage of her… but he told himself that he wasn't forcing her to love him; he was just showing her how much he cared for her. It wasn't really his fault that Sonic tore her open this much, was it? It was in his right mind that he should let her see that there were other men in the world who were just as good as Sonic was. Shadow was one of those men, he knew it.

Although this was a very tempting idea, he was still too overtaken by hate to turn back now.

"FAKER, YOU'LL NEVER REGRET ANYTHING MORE THAN WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Shadow shouted, knowing that Sonic would be able to hear him, even though he had a good mile ahead of him.

Sonic, daring to glance back at Shadow, saw their distance apart. He took a deep breath in and shouted back, "Uh, I already knew that! Catch ya later…!"

And with that Sonic took a sharp left and ran through the forest until he found the main road, which lead out of town. Shadow, taken aback by the sudden change in direction, ran straight into a tree and fell to the ground.

The smash stopped all of Shadow's thoughts for a moment, so when he regained focus, Shadow didn't feel as blinded by hate. He could actually think clearly, and not just about murdering Sonic.

Sitting on the forest ground for a moment, Shadow realized that if he killed Sonic, Amy would never forgive him. But he also hated the blue fool for what he had done to Shadow's sweet love.

_Then shouldn't you be there comforting her, like a loyal and caring friend?_  A voice nagged him from the back of his head.

"But I must get my revenge on Sonic!" Shadow said to the voice.

_Must you? What about Amy? Her fiancée just left her at the altar. She's probably home, struck with grief! Don't you think she's lonely?_

"But..The small rabbit girl is there for her…so.."

_Yes but you just abruptly left the church! She may think you've left her too! She may think…_

"DON'T SAY IT!" Shadow shouted, angered at what he knew the voice inside his head was about to say.

_She may think…you're just like him._

"I AM NOT!" And with that final nudge from his inner conscience, Shadow started to run back to Amy Rose, to prove that he was indeed not like Sonic.

Meanwhile, on the very outskirts of town, Sonic halted to a stop.

He was about to cross the town line, and doing so symbolized his parting of his old life and his, hopefully, start of a new one.

But inside Sonic, where many emotions were flying around, he heard a small voice say,  _Don't do it._

He froze. Everything in his mind suddenly stopped flying about and all his confusion was gone. His mind was blank. But he couldn't understand what he'd just heard.

_Don't leave me. Please._

"A-Amy?"

He knew it was impossible, but it sounded just like her. Her voice was soft and gentle, and you could always hear the compassion behind it.

"This can't be happening...I- Look, I left you, Amy! You can't just...You're not real!"

_Please, Sonic…Don't make this mistake any bigger than it already is…_

He could hear the sadness in her voice. It felt like daggers to his heart.

"I-I can't make this any better, Amy… I've ruined it. It's the only way now. I have to leave."

_No, you don't. Sonic…You know me. I'd always forgive you, no matter what! If you just explained your reasons…_

"My reasons? Then what? Then you'd just hate me even more."

_Hate you? But…Sonic, I love you._

At the sound of this, Sonic broke down. He couldn't take it anymore. The voice sounded so much like her, that he even believed it was her.

He hated the thought of leaving her and he hated the thought of her crying over him. He didn't want to be the monster that ruined her life. He wanted to be the savior that made her life.

Those simple reassuring words from her were enough to drive all the doubt from Sonic's mind. Every doubt he had was childish, he realized that now.

He turned away from the town line, and looked back down the road which lead to town. He knew in his heart that it was the right decision. As he started to walk back home, he said to himself:

"I was just running away from my own emotions. I was a fool to think settlement wasn't for me. I took for granted all I had; all my happiness. I ran any from anything that was different…But how can I live my life, day after day, the same way? I need to try something new, because isn't that what's life supposed to be about? Adventures! Experiencing new things! Living with Amy is just a new adventure I have yet to experience! Amy Rose is my future, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that one last thought, he blasted off with "Sonic speed", towards his new life.


End file.
